


Bite me

by PoisonJack



Series: Bite me [1]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, General au, M/M, PWP, RIP popcorn bowl, dick sucking vampire ftw, hahah these tags suck more than the blowjobs in the story just read it :), i would love to see their costumes actually like that's way too cute :3, tim can't handle scary movies haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Tim and Wil have a halloween party to go to. Tim is all dressed up and ready-- and anxious that Wil isn't. Wil gets them further sidetracked with a little pre-party fun to relax an anxious Tim.Just a little shameless smut and fun since we're officially into Fall now :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mainly a rhack writer so my apologies now :x This is only my second ever timhelm fic and i honestly still don't know that much about wil sooo i hope characterizations ain't too horrible haha :) yay fall!

“What are you doing? The party starts in half an hour!”

Tim was standing in the doorway of their bedroom, brown pants buttoned over a loose broadcloth shirt, a red cloak he’d re-purposed from a Christmas tablecloth thrown over his back and tied at his neck.

Wilhelm paused in lifting popcorn to his mouth, taking in Tim’s costume head to toe. He still needed to put on his boots waiting by the front door, but otherwise the other man looked all ready to go.

“You look good, babe,” Wil told him before crunching the snack in his mouth, eyes lingering on the way the tight pants clung to the younger man’s strong legs.

“Where’s your costume? We’re gonna be late!”

“It’s right here,” the older man told him, gesturing to the coffee table where his feet rested as he watched some horror flick on tv. There was a fluffy tail with a safety pin on the end, a headband with wolf ears made by Tim himself, and a pair of prosthetic fangs and special adhesive next to a hand mirror. Wil had on the black jeans and black tank he was going to wear, but other than that he was still lounging around.

“We need to leave in like ten minutes to get there on time,” Tim said with stressed worry. “And that’s if there’s no traffic…”

“Don’t worry about it, no one shows up right when the party starts,” Wil promised with gruff tones. “Come watch the end of the movie and relax a minute pretty boy.” He patted the cushion next to him while Tim openly frowned.

“You’re not even dressed yet...” He pouted as he opted to sit on the armrest, eyes watching the screen a few moments while he contemplated the success rate of Wil just getting ready in the car to make it on time.

The heroine on screen gave a sudden scream as the killer popped out of a closet, and Tim equally shrieked in surprise at the change in ambient music. He fell off the armrest and into the couch, sending the bowl and popcorn kernels in Wilhelm’s lap flying to the floor. The older man held him steady as he tried to right himself, all a gaggle of limbs and self-directed curses. The night was off to a _great_ start.

“Okay?” Wil asked, helping to right him against his chest while Tim huffed in agitation. Now there was popcorn everywhere.

“This isn’t gonna be my night,” he huffed into the older man’s chest defeatedly.

“We can stay in and watch movies instead if you want. They don’t have to be scary,” Wil offered. Tim made an irritated noise. “You know Jack has that haunted house he makes everyone enter through again this year.”

“Yeah, but it’s not scary if I’ve got you with me,” the younger man countered. His words sent a swell of pride through Wil, and the easy smile Tim gave him sent warmth through the older man.

Wil kissed Tim’s temple before moving to get to his feet. “Don’t worry, everything will be fine.” He righted the upside down popcorn bowl and stood to take care of the mess from Tim’s scream-plosion.

“No no let me clean it up, you put your costume on,” Tim insisted as he hopped up to grab a dustpan and broom. Wil shrugged but did as he said, the movie losing his interest anyway as he opened up the special adhesive for the pair of fangs.

It was quick work to mix the stuff and apply to the exaggerated false teeth, and they fit perfectly over his top incisors. For what he’d paid to have them specially made last Halloween, they’d better still fit.

Tim was making quick work of the mess he’d made, and gathered all spare kernels and pieces to quickly dump in the trash. When he came back, Wil was standing there with the mirror in his hand inspecting the fit and overall impression the slight change to his dental work gave him. He caught the interested look Tim was giving him, and raised a knowing brow as he lowered the mirror.

“What do you think?”

“It’s a good start,” Tim measured, a hand coming against the older man’s chest as he knew Wil was trying to tease him. He looked good with the fakes and he damn well knew it.

In the black tank with his impressive muscles on display, hairy chest and the little hint of fangs with that mischievous glint to his eye, it took Wil’s normally wild look to a whole new meaning. What Tim brought to his costume materially, Wil just did naturally, every bit the wolf he was supposed to be. It sent pleased thrills through the younger man as he bit his lip in contemplation.

“I could always just go as a vampire instead. Gives us more time,” the older man said with deep tones, a fanged smirk as he wrapped arms around Tim’s waist.

“But then we won’t match,” Tim complained weakly, Wil’s big hands making his eyes flutter and a delicious shiver of desire go up his back as the man unashamedly palmed his ass. They were definitely going to be late at this rate.

Wil gave Tim a grin, and tested one of the fake teeth with his tongue catching Tim’s attention. The adhesive was strong. It wasn’t going anywhere.

The younger man watched the movement intently and put on his best cheesy vampire imitation. “ _Do you vant to sahk my blood_?”

“…Want to suck something else,” Wilhelm said in husky tones as he gave Tim’s ass another squeeze.

Tim made a rather undignified sound at that as Wil kissed him chastely on the lips, then moved over his jaw to suck marks onto his neck. He was getting wonderful little sighs and gasps from the other man as he kissed at the spot on Tim’s neck that was his absolute undoing. He then pulled off to drop to his knees before the younger man. A noise of want escaped Tim’s throat as he looked down to see the intensity with which Wil watched him; a hint of the eyeteeth peeking from under his upper lip. It sent a jolt right to his cock, all worries over being late to the party quickly fleeing his head.

“W-with the teeth?” Tim stuttered, excited apprehension giving him only the slightest of pause.

“I’ll be _real_ careful pretty boy.”

Tim bit his lower lip as Wil set about undoing his pants, shooting the younger man heated looks that wound him up inside. Wil made an amused snort as he saw Tim’s underwear– _red_ , matching the cloak- and gave him a teasing raise of his brow as he palmed the other man’s slowly hardening cock.

“That’s real cute, Tim,” Wil lightly teased as he brushed his thumb up and down the clothed length. “Hoping to show off this part of your costume tonight?”

“Hoping to get eaten up by the wolf at the end of the night,” he admitted with flushed cheeks and a playful sigh. Wil’s amused snort of hot breath could be felt through the thin fabric, and he worked it slowly down to allow the other man’s cock to bob free.

“I’m gonna huff and puff and blow you down,” Wil teased as he gave the head a broad swipe of his tongue.

Tim groaned, but the sensation didn’t stop his correction. “W-wrong story big guy,” he laughed, a hand on the side of Wil’s face in fondness.

“Doesn’t matter,” he dismissed gruffly as he held Tim’s hard length between thumb and forefinger, giving him a few strokes before he slowly sucked the head into his mouth.

Tim made a slightly strangled noise at the sensation as he watched his length slowly disappear into the older man’s mouth. Seeing Wil suck down his dick with the barest hint of fangs was doing things for Tim that he was previously unaware of. It gave the older man a more dangerous air– though he knew he was perfectly safe with him- and damn if it wasn’t turning him all the way on.

Wil pleasantly hummed in his throat, the warmth and vibrations and suction making his mouth the sole center of Tim’s existence. He knew what he liked, and knew how to quickly make him come undone. Tim needed a quick de-stressor and Wil’s skilled mouth was just the ticket.

The younger man’s moans drowned out whatever was happening on tv, the way Wil had a hand wrapped around his thigh and squeezing ass and leg just lit him up. Those strong fingers teasing his inner thigh made Tim almost dizzy.

Wil pulled slightly off to shoot him a toothy grin, and the lustful expression on his face made Tim’s stomach do flip flops. He had no right looking this damn good; _knowing_ the effect he had on Tim. He felt himself get even harder just looking upon that smug face and how he _wanted_. God Tim _loved_ it.

Tongue broad and flattened out as he pressed it over Tim’s cockhead, the younger man was pleading as Wilhem took him deep into his throat. Tim could feel himself getting close, so close, and his fingers tightened in Wil’s hair. The older man made to swallow around Tim’s cock and got a little strangled noise in reward as Tim’s hips thrust into his mouth.

“Oh shit _please yes-yes-yes_ just like that,” Tim rambled as Wil traced a thumb up and down his balls. He rolled them between his fingers as Tim could feel himself tightening up, the pleasure just too much to handle as he squeezed his eyes tightly closed in trying to hold control. An image of Wil playing with the fang with his tongue entered Tim’s mind, and he felt himself quickly losing any sense of control he’d had. “ _Shit_ Wil, _Wil I’m gonna come, I’m gonna–”_

Wil growled in his throat, the deep vibrations pushing Tim right over, and he cried out in pleasured gasps, his hips jerking into the older man’s mouth as Wil swallowed him down. His hands loosened their death grip in the older man’s hair as he twitched, and Wil gently worked him over until Tim made little oversensitive whines at the treatment.

As Wil let Tim’s softening cock fall from his mouth, the amusing tilt to Tim’s blissed out expression took the older man by surprise, and he drew attention to it. “What?”

Tim was breathing hard as he smiled down with adulation for the older man. “I was just thinking,” Tim said in an entirely-satisfied tone. “You’d make a really good vampire after all.”

Wil chuckled as he stood, and the younger man also laughed before he pulled him in for a kiss. “Don’t think there’s such a thing as a dick-sucking vampire,” he gruffly laughed.

“Mm…you’re the exception,” Tim kissed him again, his hands on the older man’s ass as he felt his hardness against his thigh. “Let me take care of you, big guy.”

Wil smirked at the younger man and let him unzip his black jeans to free the straining erection beneath. Tim gave his cock a smirk where there was no underwear, and told the man to get comfortable on the couch. Wil quickly complied as Tim edged himself between the couch and the coffee table, both hands on Wil’s strong thighs as he gazed hungrily at the man’s leaking cock. While it had been Tim being pleasured, there was no doubt Wil took a great deal of enjoyment in blowing the younger man. He looked fit to explode, cock twitching under Tim’s intense gaze. He wasted no more time in getting his hands on the older man.

Tim teased him just a little bit, licking the shaft thoroughly and teasing his tongue into the slit to gather the precome beading there. Wil’s breathy moans and the way he minutely raised his hips was all the encouragement Tim needed to swallow him up proper.

Wil’s hands quickly found their way to Tim’s head, threading fingers through his hair and petting him fondly. He knew Tim would complain about needing to fix it again before they left, but right now the younger man leaned into the touch, humming appreciatively, and it made Wil groan.

Tim’s phone could be heard going off in the other room, but beyond a tilt of the head, they both ignored it while Tim lavished attention on the older man’s throbbing shaft. They recognized it as Jack’s ringtone, but frankly they had better things to be concerned about. The other man was probably wondering where they were as the party had officially started, and that made them officially late. ‘Getting the best Halloween head ever’ probably wouldn’t cut it as a viable excuse. Jack could wait though; his party wasn’t going anywhere.

Tim just kept bobbing his head in the older man’s lap, a hand massaging at an inner thigh as he tried to take Wil’s length as deep as he could. The throaty sounds he wrung out of the older man were like music to his ears, knowing it was him breaking that stoic composure. He never tired of this; of the way he could make Wil melt, how the older man gasped his name and how gentle his large, capable hands were on his head. Blowing Wil was easily one of Tim’s top five favorite activities aside from eating cookies and playing with the neighborhood cats.

He hummed in his throat as he swallowed around the older man, and Wil cursed once and told him how damn good he was with that sweet mouth; how wrecked and gorgeous he was with his lips wrapped around Wil’s dick.

They were interrupted by Wil’s phone going off this time, but Tim did nothing but frown in response, concentrating on the taste and sounds of the man before him. It went off again and Tim made an aggravated noise that got a long groan of pleasure out of Wil. His hands were in Tim’s hair, slightly tugging in signaling he was getting close, and he was rewarded with another rumble of his throat.

Wil’s phone went off yet again– twice- and he picked it up in annoyance to silence it, telling Tim to keep going and not to stop. Tim saw him quickly fire off something in reply and then toss the phone to the side as he held a gentle hand on the back of Tim’s head, threading his fingers in his hair.

“I’m close, I’m real close babe,” he gasped out quickly, hips rising to meet Tim’s hot mouth. Tim increased the suction and made an affirmative noise in his throat, one of his hands over the one Wilhelm had on the back of his head urging him to fuck his throat. The older man groaned at the well-understood invitation and fucked into Tim’s mouth with as much control as he could muster. His climax broke in him with a loud groan, hips stuttering, and he spilled down Tim’s throat while the younger man swallowed around him with a pleased hum and much practiced mouth.

Tim gently laved his tongue all over Wil’s softening cock as the older man gently pushed him off. The dopey smile Tim gave him just pleased the older man to no avail, and he cupped the side of Tim’s face to fondly stroke his thumb over his cheek. Tim’s lips were puffy and red, wet as he licked them with another smile for the panting man before him, and Wil got the urge to just wrap himself around the younger man and stay on the couch all night kissing and cuddling him close.

Tim would never forgive him for missing the party with their matching costumes though, so he’d have to save that thought for another time.

He tucked himself back into his pants and dragged Tim up into his lap. The younger man smirked as he cuddled next to him, listening to the older man’s heart racing as he tried to get his breathing back down.

“So were you going to show off that part of your costume tonight?” Tim teased Wil’s own words back at him about the man’s lack of underwear under those jeans.

“Was hoping to get little red in the master bedroom closet,” he whispered in Tim’s ear, voice thick with satisfied pleasure. “Make everyone think the house is haunted for real.”

Tim snickered at the thought with interest, knowing it would piss Jack off to no avail. Probably because it would mean his haunted house wasn’t getting its proper due, what with the way he always needed everyone’s undivided attention. Speaking of which…

“Was that Jack messaging you? I told you we’d be late,” Tim said with lazy satisfaction. He hugged Wilhelm close as the older man kissed his forehead. “Mm worth it though.”

Wil grabbed his phone and gave it to Tim with an unrepentant smirk, and the younger man read over the quick, annoying succession of Jack’s messages to Wil, and nearly choked on the single response he’d sent back:

>>hey, party’s started. Where the hell are you guys?  
>>dammit one of you pick up your phone  
>>Rhys already showed up. you’re late  
>>are you coming?

Wilhelm’s singular response had been:

>no but im breathing hard

Tim’s face was red from embarrassment as well as how hard he was laughing, especially since that had seemed to render Jack speechless. Not as easy task. Others might take Wil for too silent or not as sociable as others, but this was the Wil Tim knew– the silly, smartass comments and expert cuddles at his side.

“He’s going to give us shit for that,” Tim said with a proud smirk.

“Which is why I won’t feel bad when I have you bent over his stupid overpriced jackets,” Wil said with a toothy smirk. Tim returned the grin and inclined his head for another kiss. They broke apart with pleased sighs and Tim played with the hem of Wil’s shirt.

“That’s fine,” Tim agreed with a little wicked smirk. “But put the rest of your costume on first.”

**Author's Note:**

> My sister told me that stupid joke at the end xD From now on whenever someone texts you to ask if you're coming to a place, respond with that xD I was like honking-laughing the first time she told me. It ruined my makeup when we were going out to a bar xD
> 
> EEEEEY [fanart](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/152098685810/jilldrawblog-so-i-think-about) because jill is made of freakin' awesomesauce omg <3
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [fic masterlist](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


End file.
